


Piss off

by erensbootydestroysall



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, One Shot, diner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:45:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9780266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erensbootydestroysall/pseuds/erensbootydestroysall
Summary: Levi and Petra try to have a nice friendly hangout but annoying guys keep on interrupting them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is an ereri fic, in case the summary sounds misleading lol. To be honest this idea sounded cute in theory but once I wrote it out it was just "meh". lol. I still think it's okay so that's why i'm posting it. Thank you for reading!

I take a sip of my black tea, looking through the window outside and watching strangers walk down the street. The tea, as usual, was not up to my standards. It was boiling hot. I liked it to be scalding. It was lunch hour and as expected, the diner was crowded. I kept my eyes focused on the entrance, waiting for a certain petite red-headed woman to walk through the door any second now. Said woman came in right on time and I watched her quickly scan the room and her face lighted up when we locked eyes. She made her way over to the booth, hauling her big-ass purse with her. Petra never went anywhere without it and she had just about everything in there.

  
“Hey, sorry I’m late.” She greeted me as she settled herself down. “I should’ve known you’d pick the corner booth.” She laughed, taking off her tan trench coat.

  
I blew some air out of my nose, which was my version of amusement. “I ordered you coffee while I was waiting. It might be cold by now though.” She acknowledged my statement by taking a sip but she quickly withdrew it from her mouth. “I think I burned my tongue. That is not “cold”, Levi.”

  
I gave a dismissive shrug. “It is to me.”

  
Petra chuckled, “You would be the type to be in hell and complain how cold it is.” I raised my eyebrow at her odd comment. She quickly realized her error and added on “Not saying that you’re going to Hell! I just meant- you know what I was trying to say!” she huffed, failing to properly explain her intent.

  
I gave a low chuckle. It’s been a while since I caught up with Petra and I’m glad to see that not much has changed. “So, how’s work been?” I asked.

She opened her mouth and was about to answer but shut it when she noticed a figure standing by our table. At first, I thought it was a waiter wanting to take our order, but instead of finding a uniformed employee standing, it was a random guy. He looked tall and buff, but was acting like a nervous schoolgirl. What with all the fidgeting and avoided eye contact.

  
“Can we help you?” I asked not so delightedly. I didn’t exactly appreciate a random stranger interrupting my rare hangouts with my friends. The man perked up and looked between Petra and me. “Uhh, I was just wondering if you two were…” he trailed off, pointing a finger at us back and forth.

  
Petra gave him an awkward smile. “Do you mean if we’re dating?” she laughed. “In that case, no.” The man seemed to be pleasantly surprised when he heard that information. “D-do you mind if I ask for your number? You look beautiful and I’d like to get to know you better.” Petra, in her angelic nature, gave him a weak smile before responding. “I’m sorry, he’s my friend” she said, gesturing to me “but I actually do a have a boyfriend.” She finished with another pity smile.

  
The poor sap got flushed with embarrassment as he fumbled to get words out of his mouth “Oh, uh, yeah. Okay. Sorry, have a nice day.” He rubbed the back of his head, before leaving us. I rolled my eyes, clearly annoyed.

  
“What a dumbass. If he assumes that you and I are dating, why would he even walk up to us in the first place?” Petra gave me a soft look. “Oh come on, he was trying. And he seemed sweet.”

  
Leave it to Petra to think so fondly of a random buffoon. Then again, I guess that is why she’s with Aluo.

  
Half an hour passed and Petra was telling me a rather amusing story about her coworker and how he fooled the entire office into thinking there was a massive fire in the building. She had the most craziest, fucked up people I have ever heard of in her work. And I know Hanji. She would never do something like that. Unless it was for research reasons and she wanted to see how each individual would react to an emergency. Actually now that I think about it, Hanji would fit right in with Petra’s work. I was about to share my thoughts about it with Petra but was taken aback when a lanky (and sleazy) looking man slid down into the booth, wrapping his arm around Petra.

  
Quick to my feet, I stand up, rattling the table in the process and I grabbed the collar of the jerk in front of me. I stared at his face, or more specifically, his sunglasses. Only a douche bag would wear shades indoors.

  
“Get. Your. Hands. Off. Her.” My tone was calm but any fool could detect the malice and threat laced into it. The piece of shit only smirked in response and laughed at my words. He held his arms up defensively.

  
“Whoa whoa chill man. I’m just trying to get some digits ya feel me?”

  
He seemed to be taking this situation lightly. When he realized that I was not in an understanding mood, his mood changed slightly. “What, you’re her man or something?” he questioned.

  
My scowl increased before answering. “It doesn’t matter who I am to her. I’m still going to kick your ass for even sitting next her.” I yanked his collar down so we were at eye level. In a hushed tone so only he could hear, I said “Leave. Remember, if you try anything, I will beat you up.”

  
Seeming to finally understand the severity of the situation, the sleazy man backed off and surrendered. He slid out of the booth, giving one last look to me.

  
“I won’t hesitate, bitch.”

  
He ran off.

***

Petra gave a satisfied sigh after taking the last bite of her sandwich.

  
“That was very much needed. Should we get the check?” she asked.

“Yeah.” A waiter stopped by our table. Convenient timing. “Check please.” I told him.

  
“Oh, I’m not a waiter.” His voice sounded young. “I’m just here to-”

  
I let a long and exaggerated groan escape my lips, catching the attention of both Petra and the guy.

  
“Let me just stop you right there and save all of us some time.” I began, clearly tired of this shit. I pointed to Petra “No, she is not my girlfriend. Yes, she’s straight. No, she is not single. She’s already taken. You can fuck off now.” I finished.

  
I looked at the guy to see if he understood my directions. I was slightly caught off guard when I took in his features. So far, this guy was the most attractive one to approach Petra. A bit boyish looking due to his messy hair but those large, bold eyes of his made up for that. He looked frazzled, clearly not expecting a data report on Petra’s relationship status to come out of my mouth. I didn’t care. I just wanted him to leave us alone. His frazzled expression quickly turned to an offended one, however.

  
“Wow, okay. There’s no need to be a dick over here.” He began. I shot a glare at him, about to open my mouth and tell him to fuck off already but he started again. “Besides, who are you to assume that I came here to pick up a girl? I could be here for other reasons.”

  
“And your reason for being here is?” I questioned with clear annoyance.

  
“I came over here cause you look cute.” He stated matter of factly.

  
What.

  
Petra let out a small laugh and quickly covered it with her mouth. She wasn’t doing a fantastic job at it however since she was still clearly laughing at my current situation. What the hell.

 

“You just said how you’re not here to pick up any girls.” I reminded him.

  
The boy gave a cheeky smirk and raised his eyebrows. “The keyword here is girls.”

  
“You..” I said in my state of shock. I didn’t know where to start. First off, how does he think I’m cute? Teddy bears are cute. Short, grumpy old men are not. Secondly, who does he think he is, approaching me out of the blue with such bold confidence? Not a lot of people do that due to my intimidating nature. Which I was fine with. I’m not a fan of talking to strangers. Does he not get all of that? “…idiot.” I finished weakly.

  
The boy laughed, which didn’t sound half bad by the way, and handed me his phone. “I don’t think I caught your name, maybe you can remind me by putting your name in here?” He asked.

  
I looked down to see his phone opened to a new contact page. This kid was surprisingly brave. I looked at him, then at Petra, silently asking her what to do. She gave me an encouraging smile and a nod of her head.

  
Fuck it. If he’s weird I’ll just block his number.

  
I put my number down on my phone and gave it back to him. He received it with an excited smile on his face. “Levi huh?” he said after looking at his new contact. “I like it.”

  
“Are you gonna tell me your name, brat?” I responded. He chuckled at the name I gave him.

  
“It’s Eren. Eren Jaeger.” It suits him.

  
Our waiter came to our table, giving us our check and Eren took that as his cue to leave. He waved goodbye to Petra and then to me, saying that he’ll text me soon. Not like I’m expecting him to or anything.

  
After I finished paying and after Petra finished laughing her ass off (which was not appreciated at all), I fished my keys out of my pocket and stood up waiting for Petra to gather her belongings. I felt my phone buzz and took a look at it.

  
_You doing anything tonight?_

  
The number was unsaved but it was clearly obvious who it was from. Damn that was fast. I opened my phone to respond that I’m free tonight, already wondering what he was going to reply with.

  
Petra and I say our goodbyes once we leave the diner and go off our own ways. As I sat in my car, my phone went off again and I saw that it was Eren again, texting me with a time and location for our date. I felt strangely happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it and feel free to give advice, criticism, or anything else that can help me improve my writing! Thank you c:


End file.
